The invention relates to a housing for an electronic circuit provided with a connection plug, particularly for control device electronics of an internal combustion engine of a vehicle, comprising a frame, to which a printed circuit board with the electronic circuit is fastened, and a heat sink to which the power components of the electronic circuit are assigned, as well as a cover enclosing the printed circuit board.
Housings for electronic circuits which are exposed to environmental influences must close tightly. Costly constructions with sealing inserts are known. An electronic control device with a housing having a cooling frame is known from DE-PS 25 46 334. The cooling frame has a base on which heat-generating components of a power stage are located. The cooling frame requires a metal section of relatively complicated construction. The known version is therefore quite cost-intensive. Since the cooling frame is covered by a hood-like cover, it must be taken into account in the design that the heat losses generated by the power stage are conducted away to such a degree that no impermissible heating occurs.